


Now you're gonna get it

by EvilsDarlingDaughter



Category: Kick-Ass (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilsDarlingDaughter/pseuds/EvilsDarlingDaughter
Summary: Dark Fox takes the old Mist Mobile out for a spin. That was probably not the best idea.





	Now you're gonna get it

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Fox is a character I created to be the equal to the Motherfucker. I'm hoping to eventually retype the old fanfiction that explains their history together.

Now you’re gonna get it..  
I couldn’t help laughing as I sped down the street. I’d gotten caught up in a bit of a mess. Granted it was well worth it to feel the rush I was feeling right now. The only problem is one of the little faction groups that weren’t “Heroes” but weren’t part of S.T.M.C. had decided to shoot up the Mist Mobile, which now that I thought about it, needed a new name. I would have to think of a couple good ones to bring up when I got back to the hideout.

I made a sharp turn onto a different street in the hopes of losing either the gang following me or at the very least one of the cop cars chasing us. It worked pretty well for the most part, one of the gang members took the turn too sharp and ended up flipping his stupid fucking Hummer in the process and I lost two of the cop cars in that little mess. Although now that I looked in the mirrors it looked more like it had been three of the cop cars. Unfortunately for me there were still 2 cops and another car full of gang members on my tail. I sped up and my eyes widened as I saw the oncoming traffic coming directly at my left side. “Shit!” I cursed and turned the wheel rapidly, causing the car to spin out a bit before I regained control, just before I could run into the metal barrier head on. Instead the passenger side scrapped along it a little as I hit the gas. I winced at the sound and tried to steer away from the wall only to have the gang members still hounding me run me back into the wall. I growled and pointed one of my personalized 92 Inox Berettas out the window and fired at the guy next to me. The first shot missed, the second one however got the guy’s passenger side tire. I felt extremely pleased when the tire exploded and the car spun out of control, hopping the curb and crashing into a news stand.

Now the only thing left for me to deal with were the two cops still on my trail. Which, as egotistical as it sounds, wouldn’t be hard with my level of skill. I would just need to find the right way to do it. I looked around and noticed I was near an area of town that had an old off ramp that had been partially destroyed in the last month or so. That would be the perfect place to lose these fuckers. I sped up and wove my way through the few cars on the road. I was pushing about 112 now, which showed my skill was pretty fucking good since I wasn’t hitting any of the cars that were on the road at the moment. 

I glanced in my mirrors and noticed the flashing lights from the N.Y.P.D. falling farther and farther behind. I grinned with triumph and turned my attention back to the road. I was fastly approaching the broken exit ramp now. I quickly shot across the other two lanes of traffic and swerved onto the side of the road, maneuvering the car around the cones blocking off the exit. I hit the gas again and rocketed up the ramp, letting out a howl of excitement as the car went airborne. The car landed with a hard bounce and I swerved to a brief stop to glance back at the cops. The lights were approaching the point I had swerved off the road at. I knew they were completely confused and I laughed as I sped off into the underbelly of the city.

I got back to the hideout without much trouble after that. I pulled around back and hopped out of the Mist Mobile. I grimaced a little when I saw how badly damaged it was now. Chris was gonna kill me for this, or at least he would if he didn’t love fucking me so much. In all honesty I know I’m more to him than just a good fuck but the two of us rarely said it. Mainly because if people knew how much we meant to each other it could get us into trouble. I took a deep breath and strolled through the back doors, my hips swinging ever so slightly and my tail flicking back and forth. I smirked inwardly as almost every teenage male in the place turned to look at me. A few of the older males and even few of the other female villains would look at me from time to time as well. But most of them knew better than to be caught looking for too long, because our whole crew knew who I was with and if they didn’t my status in the S.T.M.C. was a pretty damn big give away. I was actually part of the reason Chris had added to the name of his group. And I had to admit it was a major ego boost when he had told me why he chose to add the S.

When I finally found Chris he was in his office, and from the sounds of things he didn’t sound too happy. _Great, this is just what I need, him to already be in a bad mood._ I thought to myself. I didn’t even bother knocking. My status allowed me to do things like this. Although sometimes Chris got a little annoyed with me.

Once I walked in Chris stopped yelling and turned to take a good look at me. I couldn’t help but smirk as I noticed his eyes linger on my breasts. “Get out. I’m done with you for now but don’t think for a second this is over.” Chris said glancing at the thug out of the corner of his eye for only a moment. When the man didn’t move Chris turned to him, angry again. “Did I fucking stutter?!” as he snarled out the words he grabbed the gun in my thigh holster, the gun he gave me, and pointed it at the thug in his office. The guy took off like a rocket, the door not even closing before he was already halfway down the hall.

“You know how I get about that.” I said in a calm tone. But Chris knew what I was really feeling. He pulled me up into a deep kiss and for a moment I forgot what I was in here for. When I remembered I pushed the thought away. It could be dealt with later, it had been an intense day full of excitement and for now all I wanted was my lover to spend the rest of his time devouring me. I know it sounds selfish but in truth he and I hadn’t gotten time to spend more than a half an hour or so at a time as a couple in a couple of months. Well unless sleeping counts. 

Chris chuckled and guided me forcefully so my back was against the wall. “Yeah I know how it gets you. That’s part of the reason I did it.” He murmured in my ear. I let a shiver run down my spine at full intensity. He slipped one of his hands from it’s place on my hip to the front of my leather pants. It was at that moment my luck ran out and the phone rang. I kissed him as though telling him to ignore the phone. In all honesty whoever it was could wait until after I had a good hard fuck with my boyfriend to have his attention. Chris kissed back but after it continued to ring he snarled and answered it on the 9th ring. “What?” He snarled. 

I then noticed the speaker button was on and I took a deep breath. At least I’d get to hear who was interrupting us so I could chew them out for it later. “Uh.. sorry to bother you sir but uh...” the guy stuttered out. I could tell it was one of the goth stoner kids from my school. 

Chris snarled. “Spit it out! I don’t have all fucking day!” he snapped. “Right! I.. uh... it’s about your car.” The voice said. My heart stuttered to a halt. I knew exactly who it was now. It was Asher the kid who kept an eye on the Mist Mobile and kept it in good shape. _Oh I am in deep shit now. Fuck, I didn’t think he’d check the car this soon._

I carefully began inching my way toward the door. Maybe if I let him cool down a bit the punishment wouldn’t be as bad. I was pretty sure I had a good chance since his back was to me. “What about my car?” Chris asked in a dangerous tone. “It looks like it’s been shot to hell, sir.” I was making good time by now. I had almost made it to the door when I heard the automatic lock click on the door.

“Thank you, Death Machine.” Chris said his tone dangerous and low. He hung up the phone and turned to me. I felt my heart flutter and then speed up faster than it ever had. Actually there was only one other time it had gotten this fast, the first time Chris had captured me intending to torture me. “Anything you’d like to tell me about your day, Dear?” he asked. We only used “Dear” or “Honey” when the other was in trouble.

I quickly calculated my next move. Seduction was probably my best bet since he was still half hard from our make out session. I put my whip on the side table by the door and sashayed over to him. “I was going to tell you about that. But I thought you needed to destress a little first. You know I’m right.” I murmured pressing myself close to him. 

Chris growled and grabbed my hair yanking me backward a little. “No. You’re just a little whore who was thinking about how bad she wanted to get off.” He said darkly. I could hear in his voice that he was still turned on and was trying very hard to concentrate on teaching me a lesson. In truth he was just as horny as I was and he was probably trying to figure out how to punish me without rewarding me for my bad behavior.

I knew now it was best to just tell him everything since he was determined to fight. “Ok fine. You got me. But I was going to tell you after you fucked me.” I said. He growled and spun me around so I was pressed back against his desk. Just when I thought I was about to get off the hook he flipped me around causing me to lose my footing slightly so I went face first into the desk.

I didn’t hear him move and didn’t know he had until I felt a sharp pain on my back. Thank god I had my costume on otherwise it would have hurt a whole hell of a lot more. He cracked my whip again and I hissed. I took a risk after the next flick of the whip to look over my shoulder at him. He didn’t look as angry anymore which was good for me. It meant I wouldn’t have to be whipped too many more times before he was satisfied. 

I began counting each crack of the whip trying not to make a sound. Although the occasional hiss did slip out. The whipping stopped at 10 lashes, which made me internally sigh with relief. Chris came over to me and pulled me up from the desk, laying a passionate, almost sweet kiss on my lips. 

Just as I was about to kiss back he pulled back a smirk hinting at his lips. “Now what are you not allowed to do again?” He asked me his smirk widening ever so slightly.

“Borrow the Mist Mobile.” I panted in reply. I couldn’t help getting hot and bothered by the way he punished me sometimes. This, was one of those times where he practically had me begging for him to continue just so he would get cocky like this.

Chris’s smirk widened into a grin. “And why’s that?” he asked making a gesture with his hand. Fuck. Did he really expect me to come with a response when my brain was this fogged with lust? _Shit. Think Aaliyah. Think!_ Luckily it only took me around 12 seconds to come up with a reason. 

“Because I get into trouble.” I said as I continued to pant. Thank god I was still trying to catch my breath because the pause went unnoticed. I know my reason really wasn’t the best I could have come up with but it seemed to work for Chris because the next words out of his mouth were, “Good girl. Now hand over the keys, strip and bend over the desk.”

I grinned wickedly and turned around pulling the keys out from between my breasts and tossing them at him. He caught them tearing his eyes away from me for only a few seconds before they wandered right back to where they had been.

I smiled and reached under the ribbon of my corset and undid the secret buttons one by one. Chris had bought me this corset to mark me as his. Plus that way it had a little red on it so we matched but he never admitted to that. It was custom made for me. This corset would never fit another woman, only me. Also Chris’s favorite part of my body was my breasts which I think is another reason he had a custom made corset created for me. He even crafted the style of it after my original costume design.

Chris’s nostrils flared ever so slightly as he attempted to regain his breathing. Once the halter style corset was open I let it fall off my shoulders. His eyes locked on the bra I wore underneath my corset. It was strapless, with no underwire and mostly consisted of lace. I really only wore it to have a bit more support plus I like the bit of lace sticking out of the top of the halter.

I moved to unclip my bra next but Chris let out a low hiss. I laughed as I realized he wanted me in my undergarments, heels, and possibly my mask too. By now I’ve gotten used to getting my pants off without removing my boots. Of course Chris’s personal tailor had helped her alter my pants since I liked to walk around in just my boots, a shirt and some panties, which I was very thankful for. Wearing the boots during my spare time was great practice for having to run around the city and perform parkour in four inch platform boots.

“You know better. Leave those on.” Chris said, his voice low but not angry. The handmade tail I wore as part of my costume flicked playfully from side to side as my hands slid down to the front of my leather pants. I paused, grinning as I watched Chris, eyes frozen in place as he waited for me to continue.

I waited, testing him to see how far I could push him before his patience wore out, causing him to snap. Sure enough, it couldn’t have been more than a minute before he looked up to my face taking a step forward towards me. “Well do you want it or not?” he asked his voice husky and seductive in that way that he knew made me shiver. He moved forward a little more and leaned in toward my ear. “Because if you do, I suggest you strip a bit faster.” he hissed.

I couldn’t help the shiver of lust that erupted all throughout my body. I hopped up on the desk to remove my pants, careful not to knock over anything important in the process. As soon as my pants were undone I quickly pulled them off. Now I stood in front of my lover in nothing but my bra, panties, gloves and my platform boots, along with my ears and tail. I decided to tease him a little and it showed as my tail read my thoughts, flicking back and forth playfully. I turned around so I was facing the desk and I parted my legs just enough, bending over the wooden object. I turned to look at him over my shoulder.

Chris was already stripping off his jacket, watching me with a deep hungry look in his eyes. He ran his still gloved hand over my body, his hand running over the curve of my ass before gripping my hip and flipping me around. “Tease.” He hissed in my ear, I could tell he was pleased though. “You are very lucky I have time to give you what you want.” he murmured.

I gave a soft moan and he tugged me to him. I pressed against him reveling in the feel of his chest against mine. I didn’t even mind the feeling of the metal from his pants biting into my flesh. “Would you really have me any other way?” I whispered, referring to his ‘Tease’ comment. There was a sly smile playing at my lips as I spoke.

Chris leaned in and kissed me deeply, catching me off guard. When he pulled away he moved his lips to the shell of my ear. “You know it may drive me crazy sometimes, but baby you’re worth it.” he hissed.

I let out a light laugh and wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. I felt him smile against my lips, his hands slipping around my waist a minute later. We stayed there like that for a few minutes, just kissing each other. 

Chris was the first one to break the kiss. He took a step back and focused his attention on removing his pants, or at least getting them open enough so he could pull them down just enough. 

I laughed and, once his pants were open and around his knees I pulled him with me so we were almost against the desk. I smiled, hopping up on the desk behind me. I wrapped my long legs around his waist. I couldn’t help but bite my lip at the feeling of his erection against my sex.

Christ’s eyes closed for a moment as he felt how wet my pussy already was. He reached down and positioned himself so he could slide in. He looked at me his chocolate brown eyes so dark they almost looked black. He took a deep breath, preparing himself slightly before he thrust in deep.

My head fell back and I moaned low, my legs instinctively wrapping tighter around him. God he felt so good. It had been so long I almost forgot how incredible he felt inside me. I began rocking my hips so I was grinding against him. I barely realized I was doing it, until Chris laughed. Well, chuckled is more accurate. I looked up at him and he was grinning slyly. 

“Miss it that much?” Chris asked with a smirk. I had the urge to slap him but I decided not to. “Just.. please.. please move.” I said sounding breathless already. This time Chris actually laughed. “Good to know I still get you this wound up.” he said with a grin, this one genuine and happy.

I wrapped my arms around his neck again, pulling him into a deep kiss, partially to shut him up. The kiss turned more carnal and passionate as he got more and more aroused. I moaned into his mouth as he began thrusting in and out of me steady and firm. Each snap of his hips made me gasp and moan. I ran a hand through the hair on the back of his head and gripped it tight as I nipped at his mouth between kisses.

Chris’ hands slid from my legs up to my hips and he began picking up speed, his thrusts coming faster and faster as he got more and more turned on. I couldn’t help digging my claws into his shoulders. I try not to do that because the claws on my gloves very easily pierce skin. Chris didn’t mind much though. He didn’t even care that I’ve left a few scars on him that way. In truth I think he had a slight kink for it.

I gasped as a particularly hard thrust hit so deep in me that I felt it in my womb. I let out a loud moan and wrapped my arms around Chris’ shoulders as he went harder and faster. I could tell he was already close. In truth so was I. Chris leaned forward, his head falling onto my shoulder as he began thrusting in that way that I only referred to as the jackrabbit. It showed how close to the edge he was.

I moved my lips to Chris’ ear and gave it a little tug with my teeth. “Come on baby. Let go.” I murmured softly. Chris groaned and gripped my hips even tighter as he continued going at it. It didn’t take long for my words to get to him though. Within a few minutes his thrusts got more sporadic and not long after that he thrust in as deep as he could. I moaned and felt him fill me and just like that I was hitting my climax as well. I arched backward on the desk as my climax caused me to spasm and twitch.

I laid there for a moment just panting as I recovered from my orgasm. After a few minutes I looked up at Chris. I watched as beads of sweat rolled down his face from his forehead. He locked his eyes on mine and a slow grin crept across his lips. “Feel better?” he asked in a teasing tone. 

I sat up and pulled him in for a deep kiss, mainly to shut him up. I had to admit I loved the way our relationship worked.


End file.
